A slot antenna typically includes a metal surface, usually a flat plate, with a hole or a slot cut out. When the plate is driven as an antenna by a driving source at the resonant frequency, the slot radiates electromagnetic waves in a similar way to a dipole antenna. Generally, the shape and size of the slot, as well as the driving frequency, determine the radiation distribution pattern. Computing devices such as laptops have incorporated slot antennas with various antenna patterns into their design. However, slot antennas within computing devices are relatively small, and therefore accommodating a range of different frequencies may be difficult and challenging.